1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved apparatus for securing the control surfaces of a stick controlled aircraft against wind loads by rigidly interlocking the control stick of the aircraft with the rudder pedals of the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain types of small aircraft employ two pedals for controlling the rudder of the aircraft and a control stick for controlling the aileron and elevator control surfaces of the aircraft. When such aircraft are parked outside, the control surfaces are often subjected to high wind gusts. Gusts of wind can place significant loads on the rudder, the ailerons, and the elevators so as to cause them to flap and crash against their limit stops. Such flapping is undesirable in that it will prematurely wear or damage the control cables, the control linkages, and the control surfaces.
Additional damage can be incurred to the aircraft as a result of high winds passing over the control surfaces so as to cause all or portions of the aircraft to be lifted from the ground. For example, with most aircraft, if the elevators are in an up position, a gust of wind passing over the tail will have a tendency to cause the tail of the aircraft to drop thereby causing the nose of the aircraft to be lifted. Such movement of the aircraft can cause excessive damage to the aircraft, as well as other aircraft parked nearby.
Tail wheel type aircrafts are commonly referred to as a "conventional" or "tail dragger" because a portion of the landing gear includes a wheel extending downward from the tail of the aircraft, if the elevators are in a down position, a gust of wind passing (from the nose to the tail) and under the tail will have a tendency to cause the tail of the aircraft to be lifted thereby forcing the nose of the aircraft toward the ground which can result in substantial damage to the aircraft.